What if
by PercyJacksonPossessed
Summary: What of Annabeth chose Percy over Luke? How do you think Percy would feel? Read and Review! One shot.


"Looking lovelier than ever Miss. Chase how was your sleep?" Luke asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, wouldn't you like to know." I said. He laughed.

"I think I have a clue." I heard someone say next to me. I turned around and saw two pairs of green eyes starring down at me.

"Annabeth, can we talk?" Percy asked. Great, he wants to talk to me.

I looked up at Luke. He nodded.

"Sure. Make this quick though, I have archery in ten minutes." I said. I gave Luke a peck and followed Percy.

We walked in silence. Once in awhile he would make this weird grunting sound, and one time I could've swore he mumbled under his breath "_Stupid Luke."_, but I probably was just imaging things.

When he stopped I realized we were at the pier.

"Why'd you take me her?" I asked. He looked at me, hurt for some reason.

"You really don't remember?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Figures. You're too wrapped up in Lukeville to remember." He said. I opened my mouth to say something, but he interrupted.

"This used to be our secret spot, remember?" he asked. Oh yeah, now I remember. One day I had told Percy a secret, and had asked him to come down to the pier…

_Flashback_

"_Is the secret this important that you had to drag me down to the pier?" he asked._

"_Yes, now stop complaining and let me tell you." I said._

_He huffed. "Fine, but this better be good." He said. I made a deviously smile._

"_Oh trust me, it is…" I said._

I forgot what I told him though, something about-

"You told me how Nico cheated on Katie Gardner with the new Aphrodite girl, remember?' he asked. I smiled.

"Yeah, I remember now." I said. "I still don't get why you brought me here." I said. Percy's expression went dark.

"Figure it out. Get a clue Annabeth, your smart." He said, and may I add in a 'not so nice' tone.

"Sorry if I can't read your mind Percy, my bad." I said. He glared at me.

"Why are you so oblivious Annabeth, you know I still have feelings for you!" he yelled. "You're just too caught up in Luke to realize it." I rolled my eyes.

"Percy, I told you it would never work out between us. Were just too…different." I said. I really wished he could get over the fact that I chose Luke, not him.

"And you and Luke aren't?" he asked, his voice filled with hurt.

"We are. It's just me are you are too different." I said. He looked up and to my surprise he was crying. Gods, what did I do to hurt him this much?

"Really Annabeth? How different are we?" he asked. I didn't answer, I just couldn't because the truth was…me and Percy weren't different from each other, and I did love him. Im just not _in _love with him, is that so hard to understand?

"Well?" he said.

"Percy, im with Luke now and theirs nothing you can do about it!" I screamed. Im tired of being the bad guy all the time just because I chose Luke over him.

"Well if you're so fucking happy with him, what are you still doing here?" he asked. I glared at him.

"You're the one who dragged me here." I said. He seemed to realize that I was right, and he took off.

I sat down on the dock thinking to myself if I had made the right choice with Luke, or if it was a mistake that I'll never get to take back…

Later that night, I couldn't sleep. All I kept thinking about was what Percy had said earlier today: _"Why are you so oblivious Annabeth, you know I still have feelings for you!"_ Why did he have to love me? Me, out of all people! I couldn't take it anymore so I went to the Poseidon cabin to talk to Percy.

I knocked on the door 3 times until I got a answer.

"Hello?" Percy said in a weak voice.

"It's me, Annabeth." I said. I got no answer, so I knocked again.

"What do you want?" he asked in a harsh tone.

"I want to talk to you." I said. No answer. I knocked on the door again.

"Get away from my cabin before I call the harpies on you." He said.

"Percy please, we need to talk." After what felt like forever he opened the door.

"What is it Annabeth?" he asked.

"Im sorry. Im sorry for acting like a-"

"Bitch?" Percy guessed. I smiled.

"I was going to say a daughter of Ares, but bitch works too." I said. He laughed and smiled, but then it quickly went away.

"Annabeth, its not your fault that I…still like you." He started. "Im just going to accept the fact that you're in love with Luke. You do love him right?"

"Yes, I really do love him Percy. And I love you too, just not the way you want me too." I said. His face got a little sadder, but it went away just as fast.

"Okay, I guess its time to go to bed?" he asked.

"Yep, pretty much." I said.

"Well goodnight…Wise Girl." He said. My jaw dropped. I had to admit it, the guy had guts to actually say the forbidden nickname. We haven't called each other are nicknames for two years. Go figure.

"You too seaweed brain." I said. And with that I turned around to get some shut eye, the gods know im going to need it…

**Percy's Point of View**

I watched as the love of my life walked away. I felt hurt, betrayed even. It felt like I lost a big piece of me. I know it sounds so cheesy but it's true.

I was still in love with Annabeth Chase, and Luke too her away from me.


End file.
